swrpgimperiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Dracon Darrius Blackstar III
*Note: This page is still being worked on. Dracon is a harsh business man who has little room for emotion or patience for failure. He runs on of the strongest conglomerates in the galaxy. Dracon inherited the business, Megadyne Industries from his father after he was killed in a shoot out. Dracon now has the greatest robotics and cybernetics company in the galaxy, also working in advanced technologies research designs and development. He also has contracts with both the Republic and Empire, allowing him ease of movement across nearly any sector of space. Description Dracon is an older man, in his 50s, with dark red hair and a face with enough age to it that one thinks he'd be dead by now. His deep (british) accent always makes a room listen to what he has to say, and his way with words bends others to his will, without the need of the Force (read: He is not a Force User). His face is hard, like stone, and his will is even harder. He sees life as a game, and all are a pawn to him History Early Days Born as the son of Dracon Darrius Blackstar II, Dracon was born into a rich family on Courscant, one with close ties to the political arena. Dracon was raised to take his spot in the family business of gaining power. It was all his family lived for, and he learned his lessons well. Too well. Acquiring Power Eventually Dracon killed his father by arranging for a meeting he was sitting in on to be attacked by local thugs, his father died knowing his son had outdid him in the ways of manipulations and died with a smile on his face. With his father dead, Dracon became the head of his family, and all titles and the riches with his position to go with it. Assuming Control Dracon founded the Megadyne Industries, which was a massive company that dealt in spaceship technologies and even advanced robotics. Draco also developed a line of combat power suits which could be worn by soldiers that boosted their defense and gave them amazing combat abilities. The Jedi However, the suit was still not ready for mass production. And the resources to make the suit were not fully realized, and Dracon took to wearing the suit, a blue suit with a red crest on the back of the head which housed advanced computer systems. He also needed the mineral used in the armor's construction from Ter’dek 3, he had an operation there using illegal means to obtain the material he sought. He believed his senate connections would allow the sight to be overlooked, however, the Jedi eventually found out about it and sent two Jedi to investigate and stop it, Jedi Master Ambrosius, and his Padawan Learner, Nay-Tei Shen. The operation was found out, but the Jedi were captured by Dracon's forces, as Dracno would not allow his operation to be uncovered without having the proper backups in place. He beat and then killed Ambrosius with his own saber in front of the young Nay, before turning his attention to Nay. However, Nay managed to strike out one attack at Dracon, damaging the suit in the lash, however, it only ended with Nay being brutally beaten before being launched into a disabled escape pod in space, to die a very slow death. Declining Health However, unknown to Nay when he struck Dracon, he had a measure of revenge on Dracon, because of the suit's experimental nature, it used a new type power source that was damaged and exposed Dracon's body to it's energies, which poisoned his body. Over the long years his body fails bit by bit, and each piece has been replaced or enhanced with highly advanced cybernetics, making him more machine than man now. Second Life Eventually he focused more on his company, and on keeping a hold on his power, the changing governments and endless conflicts only allowed his grip on his power to tighten and increase his influence. Eventually he was able to fade from the face of the galaxy and keep control of his power, and to work on his other projects, eventually finding a way to use high powered frequency jammer to block the Force for an extremely limited area (hence the need for alot of power). And his body continued to fail on him, reducing him to a hovering chair. Or so all was meant to think... Cybernetic Enhancements *Note: This information is OOC only, as it has not been publicly revealed IC. Dracon is a cyborg, a mix of organic and machine parts, though more machine now than organic, and far more advanced than either Vader or Grevious were ever thought to be. All that remains organic of Dracon is his head and part of his chest, the rest of him is purely machine, with highly advanced synthflesh grafted over him to appear completely human (to show a face of weakness when he is indeed far stronger than they believe). His fore arms carry a set of three one foot long claws that extend through his fingers and lock into place, their material and sharpness can cut through medium metal plating easily enough, and his fists are strong enough to punch through a ship's hull without effort. His right arm also has a blaster built into it, allowing him to take an enemy unaware by firing a bolt through the palm of his hand. His reflexes are many times greater than that of a normal human, making him on par with a Jedi in speed and reflex. He has a power generator in his stomach construction that grants him this speed, power, and skill. He also has cybernetic implants in his brain that prevent a Force User from manipulating or reading his mind, and his eyes have also been enhanced to let him see better, and has small computer readouts that let him link up to his operations as needed. When in public though, he rests in a hover chair, as everyone believes him to be a cripple. Unknowing his true danger. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Business owners and executives